


Movie Night

by pyrosgf



Series: Lost Without You Verse [2]
Category: Hanson, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night isn't quite what Tommy expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It’s a Saturday night and the kids are in bed so Tommy convinces Taylor it’s finally time to sit down and watch a horror movie marathon. It’s one of the first nights Taylor has been home in in weeks and with Halloween coming up it feels like the right time to enjoy some of the classics. Tay though, looks more than a little apprehensive. 

“What’s the matter?” Tommy asks while searching his DVD collection for Texas Chainsaw Massacre. 

“You know I’m not the biggest fan of scary movies. Can we just watch Spinal Tap?” Tay gives him a pitiful pout. 

“We can watch Spinal Tap another night, it’s almost Halloween. I wanna get in the mood.” Tommy explains then smirks at Taylor.

“In the mood for what? Murdering me in my sleep?”

Tommy laughs and shakes his head. Maybe Tommy should start things off with something a little more Taylor friendly. “No, not murdering, voodoo…” He wiggles his fingers and gives Tay his best ghoulish laugh. “But since you’re a scaredy cat, do you wanna see if Hocus Pocus is streaming on Netflix?”

“Can we?” Tay’s got hopeful puppy face and Tommy groans. It’s not the way he imagined tonight going, but he’s willing to make the sacrifice so he nods his consent.

Taylor eagerly grabs the remote and it isn’t five minutes later when Tommy sits down beside him and curls into his side. It wasn’t what he wanted to watch, but with Taylor nice and warm beside him occasionally chuckling at the Sanderson sisters crazy antics, he has to admit it could be worse. 

“Trick or treat,” He whispers in Taylor’s ear causing him to turn away from the movie. 

“Treat?” Tay replies and he smiles and leans forward letting their lips meet. It’s brief and sweet and then Tay turns right back to the movie. He sighs to himself and settles for watching Tay’s profile. He loves that when Taylor smiles you can see the hint of his dimples in the light cast from the TV and occasionally Tay wrinkles his nose in amusement. Tommy knows he’s got it bad because each of these tiny little things makes his heart flutter in his chest. 

Tommy tries a new tactic, not overly interested in seeing this movie again as often as he saw it growing up. He grabs Tay’s hand and lightly traces patterns on Taylor’s upturned palm. Music notes become tiny hearts and then just random patterns until Taylor makes a low noise in his throat and turns back to look at Tommy. Taylor’s gaze is intense even with just one side of his face highlighted by the ever changing light from the movie. Tommy gives his best innocent look. 

“I’m not buying,” Taylor smirks and pecks Tommy on the mouth. “You’re not tempting me into naughty things on the couch, the kids are sleeping.” Tommy doesn’t need the reminder. As much as he loves lazy blowjobs on the couch, that’s not what he’s after anyway. 

“I was just hoping we could maybe make out, ya know, uhh, cause otherwise I’m going to fall asleep.” Tommy admits, not that he’s tired, just bored and mourning the lack of serial killers in Hocus Pocus. 

“Oh well, that, well… I think we can probably get by with that.” 

From there they kiss, Tommy’s fingers lacing in Taylor’s hair, until the credits of the movie are rolling in the background and they’re both panting. Tommy’s lips feel puffy and swollen from all the nipping Tay did to his lower lip and he’s definitely thinking about more than just kissing now. A quick slip of the hand up Tay’s thigh confirms they are both indeed on the same page.

“So,” Taylor says around a yawn. “I think movie night was a great idea, but suddenly I think I’m ready for bed.”

Tommy grins because somehow he thinks the last thing they’ll be doing in bed will be sleeping, he just needs to remember to lock the door and gag Taylor since Tay never seems to be able to control his moans. He thinks it’s a pretty successful movie night when they scramble from the couch and head to their room to spend the rest of the night playing with each other.


End file.
